Aspera Dominus
Name: 'Aspera Dominus (''Torment of God) .]] *'Class: 'Battle Barge *'''Chapter: Ghosts of Retribution *'Status: '''Flagship the Chapter Fleet 'History' The Aspera Dominus was constructed for the Ghosts of Retribution in 306.M41 both to transport them to Sector Deus, as well as serve as a Chapter HQ until a Fortress-Monastery was established. Although the ship was present in numerous battles the Battle of Varda was its baptism in fire, and the mighty vessel fended off a entire hostile fleet alone. In 363.M41 the Aspera Dominus spearheaded the Triot Campaign (363.M41), leading the orbital bombardment of ork positions and supporting marine forces throughout the engagement. Officers *'Shipmaster:' Master of the Fleet Copernicon *'Executive Officer:' Commodore Eddard Rexoal *'Senior Navigator:' Lord Navigator Valerius Jaenar *'Master of Ordnance:' Captain Graeme Polk *'Master-at-Arms:' Commander Vadim Adyrov Complement *Thunderhawk Gunships: 6/9 (2 Squadrons) (inc. ''Veritas Imperatoria) *Thunderhawk Transporters: 0/12 *Drop Pods: 25/50 *Teleportaria: 1/5 (Capacity: 20 humans, 10 marines, or 5 terminators) *Ammunition: **Torpedoes (Unlimited) **Boarding Torpedoes (Unlimited) **Quake Bombs (6) 'Ground Vehicles' *47 Tarantulas *38 Hyperios AA Tarantulas *11 Rhinos *5 Predator Annihilators *3 Predator Destructors *3 Deimos-pattern Predator Destructors *6 Land Speeder Tornados *4 Land Speeder Typhoons *2 Land Speeder Storms *1 Relic Warbike - Darkhawk *16 Warbikes *1 Land Raider - Brutix *1 Retribution pattern Baneblade - Fortress of Vengeance *1 Battle-servitor Z-55 Statistics Type/Hits: Battleship/12. Speed: 20. Turn:1/8. Shields: 5. Armour: 86+. Turrets: 4. Leadership: 87 Weapon - Range/Speed - Strength - Arc Port Weapons Battery - 45 - 12 - Left Starboard Weapons Battery - 45 - 12 - Right Prow Torpedoes - 30 - 6 - Front Dorsal Bombardment Cannon - 30 - 8 - Front/Left/Right Prow Launch Bays - 20 (Thunderhawks) - 3 Squadrons - N/A Notes: Cannot use Come to New Heading special order. Special Traits: Endurance Module: Gifted to the Chapter by stalwart ally Regon, this advanced cogitator module greatly enhances the speed and efficiency of the ship's void shield systems, so the arrays react faster to incoming fire and overlap where needed almost instantly. This allows the vessel's void shields to absorb roughly 20/25% more damage before collapsing. This translates to +1 Void Shield on the Aspera Dominus (already included in profile). Outnumbered: After the Betrayal at Varda, the Aspera Dominus became accustomed to fighting against much greater numbers. If the enemy force has 3 times or more Capital Ships (each escort squadron counts as 1 Capital Ship for the purposes of tallying strength) than the friendly force, the Aspera Dominus gains a 75+ Invulnerable save for every ship over the x3 threshold. For example, if the Aspera Dominus was fighting against 3 Lunar-class Cruisers, the friendly force is outnumbered by 3-1, so the Aspera Dominus ''gains one 75+ Invulnerable save per turn. If it were outnumbered 4-1 it would have two saves, 5-1 is three saves, and so on. The invulnerable save is rolled-for after enemy shooting has concluded but before successful hits roll for critical effect. For example if the ''Aspera Dominus suffered 7 successful hits, reduced to 3 after shields, every successful invulnerable save reduces this number by 1 and what are left then roll to see if they cause critical damage. Battle Honours Betrayal at Varda 339.M41 *Reduced the Renegade Tyrant-class Cruiser'' Burning Glory to a burning hulk *Hulked the Renegade Sword-class Frigate Eternal Purity'' *Destroyed the Renegade Firestorm-class Frigate Unknown Battle of Sictix (355.M41) *Hulked the Chaos Heretic-class Light Cruiser Unknown (shared with Hunter Squadron Alpha) Category:Ghosts of Retribution Category:Space Vessel